I Thought I Loved You
by lalalovekhr
Summary: Belphegor and Fran were perfect for each other. Well, until Fran pecks a little kiss on Rasiel and now the Varia has gone crazy. Fran moves on, but has Bel? Maybe vice versa...? Lemons/smut in later chaps.ON HIATIUS.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I haven't wrote a story in a while, but here you go.  
Another BF. JUST ENJOY IT. Their my favorite pair.  
And-and...  
Oh, disclaimer: I don't own KHR, because...well you know the rest. **

Fran

Disappointment.

We all hate the feeling, right? Because I know damn well I do.

~Flashback~

"I trusted you Fran…I thought…I thought you be the one…" Bel said and then shook his head. With disappointment.

"Senpai…I-I didn't mean to!" I argued back.

"You didn't mean to? You're saying you didn't mean to kiss Rasiel? Like how you don't mean to call Squalo deaf all the time?"

"Senpai…I…I only love you, and-and I'm sorry. Rasiel just came onto me…"

"Well you know what I do when that happens to me? I tell them to fuck off because I have a boyfriend I love…I guess not anymore."

I grabbed his hand, "Bel-senpai…

He snatched his arm away and turned his back to me.

"Forget it Froggy. We're through."

To be honest, yes, I kissed Rasiel. And yeah, you read that right. _I _kissed him, not him kissed me. At the time Bel-senpai's brother was attractive. A wet, bare-chested Rasiel. And he looks like Bel, so of course I would be turned on by that. And so I kissed him. Not just a little peck. Like a full on mouth-to-mouth lock on kiss. Tongue and everything. Remember, only being honest here. But I don't love Rasiel. I love Bel. Maybe…I loved Bel. Because…it doesn't feel right to love someone when you're not together. I know it's all my fault. If I could erase that scene from my life, I would. But for some reason, my life isn't full of second chances. I'm normally okay with that, but not this time.

So after that night, Varia continues on like normal. Most teenagers are lucky. They don't still have to live with their ex-boyfriends. But, oh well. Life goes on.

"VOI! Fran! Wake up already!" Squalo banged on my door. If he banged any harder that door would fall down. For the 4th time.

"I'm already awakw, loud shark…" I muttered. Once I let out a short yawn, I got up off my bed. Squalo was still yelling outside my door at me. And then my door fell off. The door hinges hit the ground one by one.

"Fran! It's 1 pm! Why the fuck are are you still sleeping? He shouted with his sword pointed at me.

"Sorry Captain, I'll be sure to wake up at 12: 59 next time," I said in my usual montone voice.

"Fran-chan! It's been three days! Fix yourself up, we're going out for lunch."

"Going out for lunch? Since when do we do that?" I asked as I made my 'way-too-messy-for-me' queen size bed.

"Since whenever the fuck we wanted!" Squalo grumbled and then walked off.

"Come on Fran. Get ready. But not in your Varia uniform. We have," he looked at his expensive Gucci watch," 30 minutes. Chop chop!"

And then Lussuria skipped away.

"Wait," I stepped out of my room, "What about my door?"

"Ushishishi, fix it yourself, Froggy-kohai," Bel causually walked passed me with his hands up behind his head.

"…yeah…" I sighed and looked down at the door. And I saw Bel take a glance over at me, then continue walking…"

PRETEND THIS IS A LINE BREAK

I took a quick 5 minute shower. My natural teal hair still had a alittle almond and shea butter shampoo in it, but I had to make it fast because it takes me a while to find something to wear when it's not my Varia uniform. With only an indigo towel on, I went into my walk in closet. As compared to the rest of Varia, I didn't have a lot. Compared to the normal teenager, I have a lot.

"Now…what to wear…" I mumbled.

The thing is, a lot of clothes were from Bel-senpai. So it'd be weird wearing anything he bought me. But I still had a lot of clothes not from him. I sat on the black half-moon shaped sofa and looks around. This room-you can't really call it a closet considering how big it is-is where senpai and I first made out. I could remember the day perfectly-though I shouldn't be remembering the day.

Well I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, an indigo V-neck with a break pocket, a dark grey long sleeved to put under, a black leather jacket with rolled up sleeves, a gray belt, black suspenders that hung down from my jeans, and some black boots loosely tied on. My Varia wallet was tucked in my back packet, as well as my iPhone and car keys.

My head felt cold when I stepped outside because my hair was still wet. I was waiting outside my black sports car. I don't really remember the name of it, because its not that important. But I think it's like a Hybrid or something. It still looked brand new, too.

We were in the middle of March and the wind was fighting to keep my hair under control. The Sun was mostly covered by Clouds today.

"Oi~! Fran!" I heard Lussuria call my name out.

I turned around and there stood all of Varia, excluding me. Before I ended up staring at senpai, I turned around.

"VOI! Fran! We're together in the limo!" Squalo told me.

I saw from my side mirror that they all gathered in the limo.

"That's okay, I'll ride by myself, " I told them and went inside my care before he could argue back.

Short chapter. Boo. It gets better, trust me! And more pairings are on the way. The chapter was intended to be longer, but I can't find the page where I wrote the rest of the chapter down. AH!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO HERBIVORE . Oh yeah. Well, read with that Hyper Dying Will of yours, ne?**

* * *

_Belphegor_

"Boss, he's riding in his own car," I heard Squalo tell Xanxus.  
I looked out the rolled tinted windows and saw Fran get in his car.  
"Ushishishi, isn't Fran a bad driver?" I asked.  
"Why would you care?" Levi asked me in a rude way.  
"I don't, peasant. He can go kill himself for all I care. Shishishi, he's such a loner," I rolled the windows back up.  
"That's not very nice, Bel-chan…" Lussuria quietly said.  
"That fuckin' frog cheated on me. Why the Hell should I be nice to him?" I asked to no one in particular. Everyone suddenly quieted down and the chauffer started driving to the restaurant.

* * *

When the driver pulled out in front of the highly swanky and sophisticated restaurant filled with a bunch of filthy rich people, I was the first one out.  
"Ushishishi," I took a heavy whiff of air, "the smell of peasants."  
"Peasants?" Squalo lifted an eyebrow.  
"Is Fran here yet?" Lussuria asked to no one in particular.  
"Ushishishi, I hope not…" I widely grinned and then entered the restaurant.  
"Bel, you said Fran was a bad driver, right?" Lussuria asked.  
"Yeah…so?" Bel said as he walked ahead of the other five.  
"Boss…" Levi looked at Xanxus.  
"Hm. That scum will show up sooner or later…" Xanxus said.  
"I'll call…just in case…" Lussuria told us and went outside.  
Why does everyone care about that stupid frog so much? That bastard is on his way, damn. And if he's not, so what? He's probably busy making out with some other guy. Eating each other's mouths, practically swallowing one another. I clenched my fists. Che, I can't believe I once loved him.

"Table for…?" A man came up to us.  
"Ushishishi, five," I held out five fingers.  
Squalo stepped on my foot.  
"Make that six," I corrected and then glared at Squalo for hurting me.  
"Right this way," he directed us.  
We all followed the peasant to where or table awaited us. I turned back to see if Lussuria had come back yet, but it appears not. Ushishishi, whatever.

We reached our table that proudly stood at the center of the room.  
"Is this good ma'am?" The peasant asked Squalo.  
"Ma'am?" Squalo shouted, "VOOIII!"  
"Ushishi, don't lose your voice, Miss Squalo," I joked.  
"Voi! Bel!"  
"The table is fine scum," Xanxus told the peasant before he scurried away.  
I took the seat closest to me and picked up the menu. Squalo was still mumbling about the peasant calling him a woman, when the damn shark needs to shut up. I wasn't really looking through the menu, just behind me to see if Lussuria was coming soon. And then I turned back around. Not like I care or anything. Ushishishi.  
LINE BREAK

He eventually came, though. But not in his usually happy-go-lucky gay ass self. He looked worried.  
"Is he on his way?" Squalo asked him.  
"Uh…yeah," Lussuria sounded uneasy and then he took a seat next to Levi. I didn't bother to ask what Fran said on the phone, because the prince doesn't give a damn.  
"You ready to order?" Another peasant asked. I looked up to see who it was. It was a lady peasant. She had sparkly emerald eyes with a tint of orange, short dark brown wavy hair, and a bright, beaming smile on her face. For a peasant, I have to admit, she was pretty.  
"No, we're waiting for another scum," Xanxus told her.  
"Okay then," she said and then left with a smile.  
I shook my head off and then pretended to look at the menu.  
"It's 2:10 already. Where the Hell is Fran?" Levi asked.  
"The trash probably got lost," Squalo shrugged.  
"He knows where the restaurant is, though," Lussuria told him.  
"Well, what did he say on the phone?"  
"He said that he'd be here no later than 2:05. And he sounded like her had trouble driving…"  
"Who the fuck cares? If he didn't wanna drive with us, isn't that his own fuckin' fault?"  
"He may not be your boyfriend anymore Bel, but he's still a part of Varia," Lussuria said.  
I rolled my eyes under my peek-a-boo bangs. I wish I could just stab that homosexual. Ushishishi.  
"We've been waiting too long, go get the waiter-scum," Xanxus ordered.  
"Stupid Boss! She was just her a second ago!"

* * *

_Fran_

I was twenty minutes late already. Correction, twenty-one minutes. The first person I saw when my eyes opened was the back of someone with blond hair.  
"S-senpai…?" I weakly spoke.  
He turned around. But it wasn't Bel-senpai. It was…the Bronco. I was lying in a car. My car. But it was all broken. And my body was damaged. My car was flipped over. Why the Hell is Dino on top of me? I blinked a few times, but that just made my eye hurt.

Oh crap.

Oh crap.

Oh no.

I got in a car crash! No, no, no, no, this can't be happening. I mean, I am not the best driver, I know, but I'm good enough to avoid car crashes.

"Fran! Fran! C-can you hear me? Are you okay?" The Bucking Bronco exclaimed.  
"I..never knew your voice…was so seductive…" I drowsily muttered.  
I don't think he heard me, because he continued shouting.  
"Bronco…stop yelling…" I said.  
He slid his hands under my body and picked me up. My head rested on his chest and I could feel blood trickling down all parts of my body.  
"Oh God, Fran, I'm so sorry," Dino told me.  
I didn't say anything back, because I had a feeling it would hurt. I could hear the ambulance coming and could see, just barely, so many eyes fixed onto us. I moaned in pain and then I blacked out in the strong, warm arms of the Bronco.

* * *

**Is it that I just write short chapters or something? Haha, whatever. OH NO! Fran got in a car crash! Terrible, huh? How will Bel react? Will Fran fall for the Bronco? Does Bel like the peasant waitress? Is Fran gonna die? What did the Varia order for lunch?**

**Find out, in the next chapter of "I Thought I Loved You"!**


	3. Chapter 3

The hospital. I haven't been to one in a long time, mainly because I hate them.

I don't remember the doctor putting all this stuff on me, but whatever. It feels really uncomfortable. That car crash must've hit me real hard and bad. A plastic mask went over my mouth to help me breathe. I slowly moved my casted arm to remove the mask, but another arm stopped me.  
"You'll need that Fran," the voice said.  
I could just barely hear, but I knew it was Dino's. It was that voice…

I carefully turned my head to face him. For someone who got in a car crash, he sure looked fine. Very fine-wait, what I'm I saying?

My breathing was uneven, I could almost lose it any second.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked me.  
"Fantastic," I wryly (and sarcastically) said.  
He sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed.  
"What a coincidence that I hit you, huh? But I feel so bad…my hands just slipped," he explained, "I'm really sorry Fran."  
"It's…al-alright…" I breathlessly told him with a weak smile.  
"Stop saying that! You're in so much pain because of me! Should I call Varia?"  
"Wh-what time is it…" I asked.  
He looked on his phone, "5:37 pm."  
Crap. I'm over three hours late. I sighed.  
"No…don't call them…just-just could I get a ride home…?"  
"Well the doctor said you can leave the hospital as long as you're careful…So I could give you a ride."

* * *

The Bronco helped me in his car. It wasn't easy, but we managed.  
"Where were you heading anyways?" Dino asked me as he went to the driver's seat.  
"A-a restaurant…" I mumbled and reclined the seat back.  
He nodded, "Well again, I'm really sorry Fran. Is there anything I can do to make it even?"  
I looked at him and thought for a second. Nothing really could make it even, nor did anything come to mind.  
"Nothing you can do…no…" I shook my head.  
He looked at me from his mirror, "You're not with Belphegor anymore, right?"  
I rolled my eyes. He knows, too?  
"Not anymore…yeah," I closed my eyes.  
"I'll take you out for lunch tomorrow. How about that?" He shrugged.  
My eyes somewhat widened and my heart was racing.  
"What is that, like… a-a date?" I asked.  
He chuckled, "Ease up Fran. It's just lunch."  
"So it is a date?" I repeated.  
"I don't know. Whatever you see it as Fran," he smiled.  
"You just won't answer the question…" I whispered.  
"Maybe when you get back to the Castle you should let Lussuria to heal you," he suggested.  
"…nah. I don't want my nails and hair any longer. It's not that bad."  
"Yes, it is. I-I could've killed you Fran."  
"But you didn't…maybe you should drive better next time."  
"Says you! You aren't the best driver around, too, you know!"  
Then it was quiet. Dino looked back at me a few times, I guess to make sure I'm still alive. It was an awkward ride home, but it was nice not being in a car without someone yelling.

* * *

When we reached the castle, I unbuckled the seatbelt and opened the door.  
"Do you need any help? Should I explain it to Xanxus?" He offered.  
"Bronco, you don't have to do anything. I'm fine," I grabbed my crutches, put them under my armpits and crutched to the door.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
I nodded, "'Sank you, Bronco."  
"No problem. Really. Don't forget about tomorrow. I'm coming around noon!" He exclaimed as I got closer to the door. I didn't reply back, just unlocked the door. Maybe –hopefully- they're not in the living room, so maybe-hopefully- I can go straight to my room. I slowly opened the door as quiet as I could and lightly stepped foot inside the castle.  
"VOI! Fran!" Squalo yelled really, really loud. Dammit. I sighed and closed the door. Footsteps were coming this way. More than one set of feet. I assumed Squalo, Lussuria, and Bel-senpai.  
"Fran-chan, where were you at-AH!" He shrieked when he saw…well, me.  
"VOI-whoa…" Squalo's jaw dropped, "What the Hell happened?"  
I don't know what was going on beneath those bangs, but Bel looked shocked as Hell, too.  
"Nothing to worry about..um, I'm going to my room…" I mumbled quietly. My voice still sounded weak and uneasy, but at least I wasn't showing it. No matter how painful my body was feeling.  
"Voi, Fran, what the fuck happened?" Squalo blocked the stairway.  
I limped-sorta-walked away from Squalo and went over to the sofa.  
"The Bronco's car crashed onto mine. I got in a car crash. Now can I go upstairs?" I asked.  
Lussuria gasped.  
"U…shi…shi…shi…" Bel-senpai's laugh wasn't its normal laugh.  
"Fran, a car crash? You got into a car crash? Oh my! Look at yourself! Eye patch, gauze wrap, bandages, bruises, cast, crutches, stitches, cuts!" Lussuria said with sincere eyes.  
"The Bucking Bronco? VOI! Did he take you to the hospital?" He asked me.  
"Yes captain. Now can I go to my room?"  
"…does it hurt…?" Bel asked.  
"No," I lied. _And he knew I was lying._  
"That damn Bronco…he's gonna have to pay," Squalo mumbled.  
"Oh, he is," I told him.  
"Huh?" Lussuria looked confused, "by that you mean…?"  
"He said that he's take me out for lunch tomorrow to make me feel better," I nonchalantly shrugged.  
"How the Hell does that make you feel better?" Squalo stormed off.  
"Ushishishi, so a date?" Bel curiously asked.  
"Whatever you see it as," I quoted Dino's words.  
"Aw! Kawaii!" Lussuria giggled and skipped away into the kitchen.  
Bel looked at me from head to toe.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I don't get it."  
"Don't get what?"  
"What the Bronco sees in you," he shrugged.  
"You once saw something."  
He ignored the comment, "Ushishishi, well, I was hoping you wouldn't show up at all. If only the Bronco hit you a little harder."  
"Leave me alone senpai…" I calmly responded and layed down.  
"Fine."

_Belphegor_

I slowly walked away from the living room. Fran must've thought I left already because I heard sniffles coming from him. Was he…crying? He wouldn't be _that_ sad, would he? Fran hardly ever cries, even when hurt. Well, physically hurt that is. I saw him grab a pillow and bury his face in it.  
"F-fran.." I very quietly whispered.  
His sobs sounded muffled through the pillow. I continued to walk upstairs.  
"Oh, Fran, honey," I saw Lussuria go to comfort him. I didn't get jealous or anything, but I felt sorta bad. Ushishi, so he got hit by a car. So? We're in the mafia, we endure stuff like this. But we don't endure heartaches…do we?  
LINE BREAK  
7:00 pm. The homosexual peasant should be announcing 'Dinners ready!' any second.  
"Dinners ready~!" He shouted so the whole castle could hear. I sighed and opened my door. Levi ran down the stairs. Damn, that bastard is hungry. As usual, Xanxus would get his fucking food served in his room. Squalo was probably with him, having a tongue war that would lead to unpleasant moans. And nobody would be able to sleep tonight. That left Luss, Levi, Fran, and me. When Fran and I were together, we'd go out for dinner alone. Yeah, but that was the past. I walked down the stairs and saw only Levi and Lussuria in the dining room.  
"Fran's not coming I assume…" Lussuria sighed, "I'm really worried about him."  
Nobody should fucking be worrying about the damn Froggy! He wants to starve himself, let him! Since when did everything revolve around him?

_Since I broke up with him._

That damn Frog cheated on me, I don't give a fuck about him anymore. And nobody should. Nobody cared about him when we were together.

_Because he had me._

"Bel, are you listening to me?" Lussuria asked.  
I snarled, "What?"  
"Pass the pasta," he simply told me.  
I picked up the plate and practically threw it at him.  
"Bel, calm down," Lussuria said to me.  
"Why the Hell should I listen to you?" I snapped at him and clenched my fists. I should kill the damn Sun.

_He's just trying to help me._

I relaxed myself and pasted a wide grin on my face instead of a frown.  
"Ushishishi, pass the bread," I said. Levi passed the plate with the bread.  
"Is Squalo with Boss again?" He asked me.  
"Yeah, their banging up in there. Shishi…" I told him.  
Levi mumbled a few words incomprehensible, so I continued eating.  
"So, I got an idea!" Luss outburst.  
"Ushishishi, ooo, a Lussuria idea. Spill it gay boy," I suddenly got interested.  
"Okay. Fran's going on that date, right?" He started.  
"So?" I shrugged.  
Lussuria pulled out some binoculars.  
"Spy on Fran?" Levi gave Lussuria a 'wow-that's-so-immature' look.  
"Yeah! Fran's going on a date with Dino-chan. He's so A-list on the mafia!" Lussuria sounded like a teenage girl. But worse. I rolled my eyes. As much as I want to see how Froggy messes up his date, it would seem like I care about him. Which I don't. So therefore, I am not going.  
"So Bel-chan, are you in?" Lussuria looked at me.  
"Ushishishi…Hell yeah."

* * *

**So, so, so…? What do you think? Getting any interesting…? Haha(:  
Please review, yeah? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four! Still can't believe you decided to read up to this chapter :P But whatever.  
And here's a warning/spoiler for you: When Fran chooses what to wear, I give him a long sleeved indigo flannel, a black vest, and black skinny jeans and I give Dino a black blazer on top of a crisp white v-neck, gray skinny jeans, and some black boots. If you don't like the selection, or you think it's OOC or whatever, don't tell me…I'm not that great at picking outfits. And by skinny jeans, I mean like…whatever the kind of style of pants they wear in the show. Like Varia uniform pants skinny. **

LINK BREAK  
At around 12 am, I went downstairs to get my midnight snack. Normally it's quiet and nobody else is downstairs. But this time…I heard a voice. Voices actually. I pulled out a knife from my silk pajama pants just in case. Being bare-chested I was kinda getting cold down here. I walked quietly over to the kitchen where I heard coughing. And then I released my grip on my knife when I saw Squalo. But then I saw Froggy, so I grabbed it again.  
"Voi, are you sure you're okay?" Squalo asked him.  
"Yeah…I-I'm fine…" he replied, "it's probably just because of the car crash," Fran picked up his crutches and put them on.  
"Ushishishi, what's going on?" I asked as I went straight to the fridge, trying to not look at Fran, and how damaged and bandaged his chest was. But the fridge door was so shiny, I could see his reflection. Fran was exposing a lot of skin, but not that much. He had no shirt on and his pajama pants were rolled u pto his knees, showing bruises and scars. I saw the stitches Lussuria was talking about right below his hair line on the left side of his face. I opened the fridge door and looked at what we had. Then I heard Fran coughing again.  
"You should see a doctor…" Squalo told him.  
"Captain… I told you, it's nothing," he assured him and continued coughing.  
"Voi! I'm just trying to help!" He exclaimed.  
I grabbed a strawberry banana yogurt and then closed the door. Then I walked over to the drawer where the utensils were at and caught a glimpse of the horror film on Fran's back. Most of his back was wrapped with gauze, but you could still see the deep cut that went from his neck to…well I don't know how far it goes down, but it followed his spine. _I_ even shuddered a bit.  
"Just take some more pain relievers," Squalo suggested.  
"I'm not going to overdose, stupid shark."  
"VOI! WH-?"  
"Don't yell. Boss is going to wake up, stupid shark."  
I smiled at how monotonously sarcastic Froggy could be.  
"Just get some sleep Fran. I think that'd be best for you now," Squalo advised.  
Fran's crutches supported him as he walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs after he mumbled a 'thanks'. I finally picked up a spoon.  
"Ushishishi, what's up with-?"  
"Don't give him grief Bel, he got in a car crash," Squalo seemed pretty serious and then he walked away. I was somewhat offended and shocked, but he wasn't wrong. So I grabbed my spoon and went upstairs.  
LINE BREAK

_Fran_

My internal pain is slowly recovering. Either because I really am getting over Bel, or because my external pain is hurting more. Either way, Bel has been on my mind a lot less. I don't really know if that's a good thing or a bad thing…but whatever. Maybe it's just because other things have been on my mind recently. Anyways, I woke up this morning on the floor. Don't know how that happened, it just did. And it hurt. A lot. My crutches were on the other side of the bed, which really sucked. I looked up at the wall and sighed.  
"Great," I mumbled, "just great."  
My alarm clock started ringing, which meant it was 12: 30 pm already. At least it wasn't 1. I groaned and then used the edge of the bed to support me to stand up. I feel so…crippled. I was thinking about getting Lussuria to use his Peacock to heal me, but then my hairs and nails would just do… well, you know. Especially because the more healing, more growth. So maybe I should just endure the pain. I began coughing again and then I sat on my bed. Squalo promised he wouldn't tell anyone what happened earlier today. But senpai saw. Then again, he probably doesn't care. I just don't want Lussuria or the Bucking Bronco to know. They'd just worry too much about something that shouldn't even be worried about. I hate when people worry about me. It's not necessary, you know?

My eyelids were still a little heavy, but I shouldn't be sleeping in till 1. I already missed today's morning mission with Squalo. I hit the snooze button on my alarm that I forgot was ringing and grabbed my crutches. Then my phone began to ring. I took it out from under my pillow and looked at the caller ID. But all it said was 'Private'. Not many people have my number, and nor do I have a lot of contacts. I only have seven; the Castle's number and the rest of Varia. And they should be the only ones who have my number. I answered anyways.  
"Hu-hello?" I cleared my throat.  
"Whew, somebody just woke up," the private caller said.  
I sighed, "What do you need Bronco?"  
He chuckled, "You forgot?"  
"I didn't say anything about forgetting, I asked you what you need."  
"You."  
My face, even though he couldn't see it, remained calm. And I didn't reply back.  
He laughed after a while, "No, no, not like that Fran. Remember I told you I'd take you out for lunch?"  
Oh crap. I seriously forgot about that.  
"Listen, Dino, I just woke up. Does it have to today?" I asked.  
"I'm going over to Japan tomorrow for about a week, though…"  
I looked at the clock, "Uh, it's 12: 43 now…so, um…okay fine. Around 1:15 I'll be ready, okay?"  
"About 30 minutes from now, yeah, sure!"  
"See you then…"  
"Ciao~!"  
I hung up and then went over to my closet. They great big walk-in closet.  
"Okay…" I lazily walked around and started pulling random clothes off the hangers. Surprisingly enough, I pulled out a nice outfit. Kinda. I pulled out a long sleeved indigo flannel, a black vest, and black skinny jeans. I also added a black tie loosely tied on and an all white clean G-Shock watch. I slipped into some squeaky, glossy, black dress shoes. Not boots, dress shoes. I guess I could go above formal than usual. Before I left my room, I finger combed my hair and flipped it all into place. Despite the cuts, scratches, bruises, stitches, bandages, gauze strip, and crutches, I looked…decent.  
LINE BREAK

It was 1:07 when I went downstairs. Everyone but Xanxus and Levi was downstairs in the living room watching TV.  
"Whoo! Fran! Someone looks dressy!" Lussuria admired the outfit.  
"Shut up…" I mumbled.  
"Let me take some pictures! You're so cute!" He immediately pulled out a camera.  
"Voi, you're all dressed up for the Bronco?" Squalo examined me.  
"Stop checking me out, creep," I said and sat down on the first step on the stair case.  
Bel was looking the other way, as if he were ignoring me. I honestly don't care what he does or says.  
"What time is he coming?" Lussuria asked me.  
"In a few minutes," I looked at my watch, "unless he crashes unto someone else's car."  
And then Bel stood up with his hands stuffed in his pickets. He walked towards me. And, shocking enough, he stopped right in front of me.  
"Where's you frog hat?" He asked.  
I looked up at him, "In my room. Forever locked up to gather dust. That's where it is senpai."  
He laughed a humorous less laugh, "You are required to wear it."  
"When I signed up for Varia, Boss didn't mention an ugly big hat involved."  
"Well it is. And it's only ugly because you make it ugly. Now go put it on."  
I stood up so we were face to face, "Are you Xanxus?"  
"No….?"  
"Then you don't have the right to tell me what to do."  
"Ushishishi," he took a step closer, "You're a newbie, and I've been here since I was 8. Yes, Froggy, I can tell you what to do."  
"If Xanxus doesn't tell me to, then I don't have to."  
"You guys…" Lussuria stepped towards us, worried.  
"You are Mammon's replacement, so you have to wear the hat."  
"If you care about him so much, why don't you wear it?"  
"You know Frog, you're on your way to Hell right now. You're already cripples, should I finish the rest?" He flashed a fake smile.  
I stayed with my monotonous behavior, "Fighting me would result in you getting _fake_ win."  
"As long as you're dead," he twirled his knife on his hand, "I don't care how I win."  
I shrugged, "Well it only makes sense, fake prince, fake win."  
"Ouch…" Even Squalo chuckled.  
"Ushishishi, you think that I care that you're in crutches?"  
"Senpai, you know to care?" I innocently asked.  
He stabbed me right in the arm. All I did was pull it out and drop it on the floow.  
"Haven't you learned you weak knives don't work on me?"  
"Ushishishi-"  
"Ushishishi," I mimickes his laugh, "you're the fakest person I've ever met," I said and walked to the door that had just rang. Bel was in absolute shock. That's right fake prince, I can do that fake laugh of yours. So stick that in your royal juice box and suck it! (A/N: Just ignore OOC, keep reading. I-it was never there, right?)

I opened the door, walked out the castle, and closed it without looking at Dino.  
"Is something wrong?" He asked behind me.  
I shook my head, "Everything's just fine. Just fine."  
"Are-are you sure?" He caught up to me.  
I nodded, "Yeah."  
He walked in front of me, causing me to stop.  
"For someone who just got in a car crash, you look nice," he brightly smiled.  
"Oh…thanks…"  
He took his hands out from behind his back and held out a bouquet of purple flowers.  
"They're for you," he continued to smile.  
"Flowers? For me?" I looked at him with an 'are-you-serious?' look and a cough.  
He chuckled, "Take 'em."  
I took the flowers from his hands, "Uh…thanks."  
"No problem. Now come on. Let's go eat!"  
"Y-yeah…" I followed him into his car.  
"Yeah, are you hungry? You just woke up, right?"  
"Sure…"  
He opened the butterfly door to his sports car for me first. I got inside the car and he closed the door for me. His car looked really…expensive. Then again, it's also affordable for Varia. Dino got inside his car and sat on the driver's seat. He put the car in ignition and slowly packed up. While he did that, I took a quick glance at him. He wasn't wearing his usual get up. Well, neither am I. But he was wearing a black blazer on top of a crisp white v-neck, gray skinny jeans, and some black boots. Then he caught me looking at him.  
"What?" He cocked a smile.  
I looked away, "N-nothing…"  
He laughed, "O-okay then…"  
"Where did you say you were taking me?" I asked him.  
"I was actually just about to ask you about that. Where do you wanna eat?"  
I looked out the window, "I don't really care."  
"You sure? Today is meant to be all about you, though," he scratched his head.  
Hm. Like when it's a little boy's 4th birthday….  
"And I say that you get to pick where we go for lunch," I counter argued.  
Dino half smiled, "Okay, fine."

**So yeah! End of fourth chapter! **_**Reviews?**_** Please. Good or bad, I'll take it (Other than the clothes!). And to clear out any confusion, Fran is simply just sick. He's not pregnant. I would've warned you guys for mpreg! Haha. Yeah, he's just got a fever or something, not pregnant .Though…it would've been interesting if I made it like that! But no.  
Oh, and what'd you guys think of the whole Fran versus Bel comeback slam? Like…Fran obviously won. When Fran does Bel's signature laugh, it's really cute. Because I got it from this one part of Reborn Con4 Blue, when the two are singing a song and then Fran does Bel's laugh. Haha. He also does Mukuro's! Well, his seiyuu does. You guys know what Reborn Con4 is, right? (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**SPOILER:  
_FRAN IS BACK IN KHR!_  
_HOLY SHIT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!_  
_KYYAAA! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH AND NOW HE'S BACK!_  
**

* * *

**Okay, yeah, chapter five, blah, blah, blah. I think I did horrible in this chapter…  
Okay, so apparently Fran tops everyone but Bel and Byakuran? That's what my humongous Fran and Mukuro fan told me. Because he's like a satirist, and I guess that means he can top anyone because of his sarcasm. I kinda made Fran seem uke. At some point, he's gonna become a seme like how it's supposed to be. Sorry if I confused you all to think Fran is a uke when he's paired with Dino. **

* * *

_Belphegor_

"Come on! Before we lose sight of their car!" Lussuria rushed us. He ran into his Porsche with his binoculars on.  
"Hurry up! Bel!" He hastily told me.  
I rolled my eyes and got into the car. Then Squalo got in with us.  
"Ushishishi, why are you coming?" I asked him.  
"Voi, shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" He responded as he buckled up.  
My smile faded and I put my seat belt on.  
"Did Levi say he was coming?" Lussuria asked us.  
"I doubt it; he's busy flirting with your boyfriend Squalo. Ushishishi," I got my smile back.  
"VOI~! Stupid Boss is not my boyfriend!" He shouted with a face as red as my flame. (A/N: I like that simile!)  
"Ushishishi, oh yeah, you two are just sex partners," I shrugged.  
"VOOOIII!"  
"Enoush yelling Squ-chan!" Lussuria said and began following the red Italian sports car.  
"So we're just following them?" I asked.  
"Pretty much," Lussuria nodded.  
"Even go to the same restaurant?" Squalo lifted an eyebrow.  
"Duh," Luss scoffed.  
I had on one big smile on my face. Even though, as usual, it was there to cover up everything else I was feeling.  
LINE BREAK

_Fran_

Dino parked in front of a small restaurant.  
"Well, let's go," he unbuckled his seat belt, "Fran…haha, Fran! Wake up! Fran!"  
I felt myself shaking back and forth. So then I woke up. Coughing.  
"We're here," he wryly smiled.  
"Oh…" I rubbed my eyes, "sorry…"  
"No, its okay," he opened his door and then went over to help. Dino took my crutches and then my hand to help me get up.  
"You don't have to help me…" I took my crutches back from him and put them on.  
"I feel kinda required to, though…" He closed my door and then locked the car. I followed him into the restaurant. He opened the door for me and we went in. The place looked comfortable, and it was warm compared to the cold weather.  
"So," he sighed, "is this good?" He looked at me.  
"Yeah, it's perfect," I looked around the place. There wasn't much people, which I preferred.  
"Just two," Dino told the waiter. He have a short nod and then directed us to our booth.  
"So what did your family have to say about the car crash?" Dino asked me.  
I looked at the knife on the table and thought of senpai.  
"Bel-senpai didn't care…" I said.  
"Oh…how about everyone else?"  
"Captain had been nicer to me lately. Lussuria is treating me like a baby. I guess it's because they care…which is kinda weird."  
He smiled, "They should. Belphegor is just…you know, being him. Have you gotten over him yet?" Dino gave me those eyes. They eyes that could just… lift you off the ground. They were so…sadistic? Masochism? No. They were beyond stunning and beautiful. They were seducing. Like his voice. And those tattoos that traveled from his neck down to, well, who knows? I want to know…wait, what?  
"Yes, I'm completely over him," I said and picked up a menu. Which happened to be at the same time he grabbed one. Our hands met. I looked at them for a while and saw him blush. He pulled his hand away.  
"Sorry," he nervously chuckled. I avoided looking at him and took a menu. Then he took his.  
"Have you been feeling any better since the accident?" He asked me.  
Before I could answer, I began coughing once more. He wearily smiled and pushed the glass of water closer to me.  
"I guess not," he scratched his head.  
"No, actually I've been doing better, kinda," I assured him and drank some water.  
"Hopefully you're not lying."  
"You don't believe me?" I lifted an eyebrow.  
He laughed, "I don't know, should I?"  
I shrugged, "Whatever you feel Bronco."  
He continued laughing as I scanned through the menu. Once in a while, I looked up at him, and then he looked at me, and then I'd look back at the menu. It was silent now. And it was awkward. He was probably too busy looking at the menu, so I peeked at him. He removed his blazer and then I could see them. Those tattoos. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Control yourself Fran._ _It's just tattoos._  
"But they're a turn on," I pleaded to myself.  
"What?" Dino looked at me with an 'I-can't-believe-what-you-said' smile.  
"Huh?" I tried to sound innocent.  
"…did you say something?"  
"No…maybe you're hearing things," I shrugged and looked down at my lap.  
He grinned, "Yeah…sure."  
"Why do you have those tattoos?" I blurted out.  
"Why do you have those tattoos?" He asked me with a smirk.  
"What tattoos?"  
He touched me right below my eyes, "Those ones."  
My face still stayed calm, though it was hard. So I just looked down again.  
"Why? Do they bother you?" He asked and looked at his arms curiously.  
"No…no. They look…okay on you," I muttered.  
"Look okay? OK? 'OK' is what you say when you're friend gets a D on a test, and all you can say is 'that's okay', but you know they really did badly."  
"Well, what do you want me to say, you look sexy on them?" I asked in a complete monotone voice.  
Then he blushed, "No, Fran, I was kidding."  
"I wasn't," I mumbled, be he heard. And he laughed. And I smiled. My heart was racing so fast, it could explode. But I liked it.

* * *

_Belphegor_

We were already in the restaurant, watching them. We sat in a booth across from them, disguised in all an all black get up. Lussuria admired in awe as the Frog and Bronco were hitting it off. So they laughed and smiled at each other, I don't care. Yet Fran and Dino blushed a few times. They touched a few times, too.  
"They really look they're having fun, huh?" Lussuria giggled.  
"Yeah…ushishi…" I quietly said. _  
_"Fran's quick to move on," Squalo said, looking through the menu.  
My eyes shifted down to the floor, "Let's get outta here."  
"Why? They date's not over yet!" Lussuria looked at me.  
"Plus, I wanna eat here," Squalo added.  
"I knew I shouldn't have come…" I mumbled.  
"So who do you think tops, Fran or Dino?" Lussuria wondered._  
_I clenched my fists, "Why the hell would it matter who tops?"  
I was lucky that I wasn't that loud that Fran could hear. Though I never know, Fran could have possibly hears. He is some fuckin' genius.  
"Bel…" Lussuria gave me a serious look.  
I scowled at him, "Shut up."  
"If you're jealous, why don't you just find some other scum?" Squalo suggested.

_Because I want Fran._

"Take me home," I ordered.  
"Not yet Bel."  
"Take. Me. Home," my grip tightened on my fists.  
"Voi, we said no!"  
"Then let's fuckin' get out of here!" I shouted. And the whole restaurant looked at us. I know Fran was looking at me. It felt weird having him just stare at the back of my head, so I faced him.  
"Senpai, you shouldn't yell in a restaurant," he told me in a calm manney.  
"Squalo, Lussuria, Bel…?" Dino stood up, "we're you following us?"  
"No," both the bastards behind me said in unison.  
"Why are you here senpai?" Fran looked at me.  
I walked up to Fran. Then I punched him right across the face.  
"What makes you think you're good enough to speak to the prince?" I asked him.  
Fran's damaged arms slowly touched the blood trickling down his nose and lip.  
"…senpai…" He mumbled and stood back up.  
"Bel, are you crazy?" Lussuria exclaimed.  
"Fran, are you okay?" Dino asked him.  
Fran didn't say anything. He just looked at me.  
"Are you done hitting?" He asked me.  
"Yes," I replied.  
"You sure? Take another hit Bel. You want me dead, right?"  
"…huh?"  
"Punch me, stab me in the heart, kick me, anything. You want me dead more than anything. So go for it," he bowed his head down and held his arms up.  
My eyes widened. I was in complete shock. F-froggy…? He want to die…because of me?  
"No…I-I'm done," I stuttered over my words.  
"If you say so," he said and pushed me out of the way and walked to restrooms. He stumbled over a few times because he didn't have his crutches.  
"Fran!" Dino chased after him.  
I looked at my hands. Like a monster. I felt like some monster. Prince the Ripper. It overpowered everything in me when it came out. Bloodlust was all I could think about. Killing Dino. Killing Fran.  
"Bel! Snap out of it!" Lussuria told me.  
"Voi! Bel! What the Hell is wrong with you?"  
What have I done? I feel like an animal. But Fran. He's my prey.  
Ushishishi.

**Short-ish chapter. I bet you hate Bel now, don't you?  
And don't worry, I guess I'll spoil you in the fact that Dino and Fran aren't really gonna be an actual pair. Didn't I warn all you that theirs gonna be a crack?  
Personally it wasn't meant for FD, but Dino was the only option I could've made crash into his car. And plus, Fran only likes blondes (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi hi! Welcome to the next installment of this oh-so-dramatic fanfic that I **_**still**_** can't believe you wanna read. But hey, you're life, you're decision(: Though thanks to everyone and their support in making this story better, and to those who still continue on reading it. I really appreciate it all and hope you say until the day Fran- WAIT! I'm not spoiling anything for you!  
Haha.  
Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! or anything in relation to it, because if I did, I would make Bel x Fran canon.**

_**I believe we left off at Bel being a beast?**_

_Fran_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dino asked me repeatedly.  
"It's just a little blood," I shrugged as I ran cold water on the sink.  
"Fran. It's like a pool of blood. You're way too hurt to be getting more hurt," he set his hand on my shoulder.  
"Senpai's really lost it…" I mumbled.  
"Yeah, he needs to relax himself before he ends up killing."  
I splashed some more water on my face, "Yeah, well, senpai's senpai. He does whatever he wants without anyone's consent."  
"Fran…do you think he possibly got jealous?" He handed me a paper towel.  
"Thanks," I took it from him, placed it on my nose and faced up at the ceiling, "senpai? Jealous? He's got everything, why would he be jealous of you?"  
"Because I'm taking you out for lunch. His ex-boyfriend."  
Staring at the ceiling, I said, "Senpai doesn't care about me anymore though. So what does it matter?"  
"How do you know he's over you?"  
I looked at him, "He wants me dead. That sounds pretty over me."  
"But has he ever told you that before I asked you out for lunch?"  
I thought about it for a moment silently.  
"Well not directly to my face…"  
"Fran, I think he's just jealous."  
"He shouldn't be though," I threw the paper towel in the garbage can and then looked at my reflection in the mirror. Dino did the same, too.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"No, nothing offensive to you. I mean…senpai's got all kinds of people in love with him. He can probably make a whole list to choose from. If he really wants someone to love, he's got tons. And I'm just me. Fran. The boy with a monotone voice that's forced to wear a frog hat all the time. I only have seven contacts. Bel's got everything, he should be happy. He's just acting like a spoiled idiot prince. Like always."  
"Maybe…he really just wants you."  
"Bel-senpai and I are over. Done. Split up. And we're never getting back together. Ever. And I'm fine with that," I threw away the paper towel and walked out of the bathroom.  
"So you're sure you're over him?" Dino asked me.  
I nodded, "Positive."  
He took my hand and chuckled, "Fran, could you slow down a bit?"  
I looked at our holding hands and then at him calmly, "If you're gonna kiss me; I wanted to do it first."  
He blushed and released me hand, "W-what…?"  
"I know already Bronco. Why else would you ask me out on a date? You've grown an interest in me. Congratulations."  
He blushed harder, "F-fran…"  
"So, what, do you want me to kiss you?"  
He didn't say anything. He just looked at me.  
I shrugged, "If you say so."  
I had to go on the tips of my toes to kiss him. My lips met his in just a matter of time. Those stupid things called my hormones controlled my body and my mouth magically opened for our tongues to touch. I lightly pushed him up against the wall so he was now trapped because my hands were placed on the wall. I smirked. It felt good to lock lips with someone other than Bel. But-  
"Ngh…F-fran…" Dino moaned.  
Whoa. Dino moaned? Oh, God. That was pretty sexy. Being as Bel usually topped me, I was kinda confused now that _I_ dominated it all. But I liked it. Plus, everything was simply acting on its own without thinking about it. My hands slipped inside his shirt and I could feel his rock hard abs that I figured he spent hours keeping every day or so. His hands played around with my hair which felt kinda nice. Really nice. It felt like we were tongue wrestling, and his tongue was getting pinned. His moans just kept getting nice and nicer. But I-sadly- had to pull away. Dino couldn't look me in the eye anymore. It made me feel kinda bad.  
"So you still wanna eat?" I asked him.  
"Uh, yeah, sure, "he said with a slight smile.  
He knows he liked it. _I liked it…_

When we both turned, we saw Bel. All his knives fell to the floor. It was so dramatic, it even looked like slow motion. I could see he released his tension and his fists slowly unclenched. Then he ran out.  
"…I wonder how the staff feels about this," I casually said as I walked back to our table.  
"Uh, Squalo, Luss, you guys really don't need to follow us," Dino told the two.  
"Voi! You said we were following you? I thought we were just eating here!" Squalo said and sat back down.  
Lussuria nervously chuckled and joined him, "Y-yeah, the food here is great!"  
Dino scratched the back of this head and laughed. I sighed and set my head down on the table.  
"Fran, if you want, I can take you home," Dino offered.  
I shook my head, "No, I'm alright. It's just…senpai ruins everything.  
"Your life is not ruined Fran," he sat back down on the booth.  
"I was talking about that date," I looked up at him.  
"Oh…haha, right," he smiled.  
I didn't know why Bel would be so mad. So mad that he would go as far as punching me right across the face. I don't believe that he's jealous. Because he doesn't seem like that type. Bel-senpai told me that he has his Prince the Ripper side, but I've never seen it to be honest. And it was only said to come out when his "royal blood" is spilt. Well, no blood was spilt, so this can't be it. So if it's not, it must just be the beginning of Bel-senpai's rage.

To be honest, it's quite exciting to see what Bel wants to do nest. I wasn't scared or intimidated by him. Probably more amused.  
"Hey, Fran, maybe you should just talk things out with Bel," Dino suggested.  
"Talk to him? That'll lead to him having some mental breakdown. And plus, I don't care if he's mad at me," I shrugged.  
"Hey, it was just a suggestion."  
"Could we just stop talking about him Dino? Please?"  
"Oh, yeah, sure. Sorry…"  
I'm not worried about Bel. Not at all. _**And…I'm kinda glad we broke up.**_

_Bel_

_**Why the hell did we break up?**_ I kept asking myself the same question for the past 15 minutes. Instead of waiting for Squalo and Lussuria, I decided to walk to the castle. Couldn't I call Levi to pick me up? Yeah, I could. But I needed a walk to clear my head off of everything.

I don't know what happened. When I saw Fran and Dino kiss, it's like…the world stopped. And…I mean, what the Hell? Since when did that damn Frog like that damn Bronco? They don't even look good together! That fuckin' pair makes no sense whatsoever. I didn't even know they knew each other! And there they were, making out in the back of the restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter. Yeah, yeah...**

_Bel_

"Why did we break up" I kept asking myself the same question for the past 15 minutes. Instead of waiting for Lussuria and Squalo, I decided to walk to the castle. Couldn't I just call Levi to come pick me up? Yeah, I could. But I needed a walk to clear my head off of everything.

I don't know what happened. When I saw Fran and Dino kiss, its like... the world stoppped. And...I mean what the Hell? Since when did that damn Frog like that damn Bronco? Thy don't even look good together! That fuckin' pair makes no sense whatsoever. I didn't even know they knew each other. And there they were, making out in the back of the restaurant. I know I punched an already seriously injured Fran. Do I care? No. Do I regret it? No. Frankly, a fuckin' punch can lead to a very sexual display of affection! I knew I shouldn't have gone with Lussuria. Its just... I wanted to see Fran completely mess up the date, not to see Fran all up on him! It pisses me off so much! How come all of a sudden people start liking Fran? I liked him because he was different, unique than anyone I've ever seen before. But, damn, what is he now? Some...some man-whore? I wanna take my knife and just stab him right in-!

"B-belphegor?" The familiar voice of someone calling me name stopped my endless thoughts of how stupid Fran is. I looked at who called my name, but no one familiar. So I continued walking.

"Belphegor, wait!" I heard. Then I recognized the voice all too well.  
I pulled myself together and turned around, "Ushishishi, you nheed my help, Tuna Vongola?"

Behing Sawada Tsunayoshi were his henchmen Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. All three were panting after running up to me.  
"I-I'm so glad...w-we found you..." Tuna Vongola tried to catch his breath.  
"Ushishi, everyone's glad to be in presence with the prince."  
"Oi! Cut it with all that prince crap!" Gokudera snapped. I looked at the weaker storm. His hands rested on his knees as he bent in exhaustion, also catching his breath. From the last time we encountered, he had grown. Well, he looked stronger. His eyes met mine.  
"What the Hell are you looking at, psychotic bastard?"  
Yamamoto laughed and patted his friends back, "Calm down Gokudera."  
"Take your hands off me, baseball nut!" He stepped away from him.  
I was surprised. Gokduera was frustrated in Yamamoto? Aren't the two going out?

"Shishi, you two get in some fight?" I asked both of them.  
"Eh...?" Tsuna looked at the two.  
"What are you talking about? We're always fighting!" Gokudera glared at Yamamoto, but he still kept his friendly smile.  
"Oh? Ushishi, did you two break up?"  
"What? Break? Since when were we even together?"  
Yamamoto laughed it out carelessly.  
"B-bel...what are you talking about? They were never going out..." Tsuna told me.  
"Oh. Hm. Squalo was lying then," I shrugged.  
"That sword bastard told you that we were going out?"  
"Ushishishi. So then you're with Tuna Vongola?" I looked at the helpless brunette in front of me.  
"E-eh? N-No! W-we're not together!" Tuna told me nervously, "I-I'm with Kyoya..."  
"What the fuck? Oh wait...now I get it..." I widened my smile.  
"Get what?" Tsuna asked.  
"Why the Fucking Bucking Bronco is going after Fran."  
"D-dino-san is with Fran?" Tsuna exclaimed.  
"Does that even make sense...?" Gokduera thought.  
"S-so why is he going after Fran then?" Yamamoto asked.  
"Because, Tuna Vongola is with that Cloud guy. He's now go nowhere else to go. So he's going after Hibari's rival's student to get him jealous!"  
All three of them sweatdropped.  
"W-wouldn't he just go after Mukuro then?" Tsuna asked.  
"Why the Hell would anyone wanna date an illusion?" I said.  
"H-he got out...four months ago.."  
I ignored him, "Well, so basically, Dino's just using Fran. Ushishishi!"  
"W-wait, y-you're not with Fran?"  
"Obviously not, he's too good for him," Gokudera said.  
"Ushishishi, why thank you."  
"I was talking about Fran, bastard," he told me.  
I shot him a mean look, "Would you like to die? Then I recommend you shut your damn mouth!"  
"Why don't you make me?" Gokudera threw his cigarette on the ground, stepped on it, and stood face to face with me.

"G-gokudera-kun," Tsuna looked at both of us warily.  
I scoffed, " I don't wanna waste my time with you peasants."  
I continued walking back to the Castle.  
"Bel! Wait! W-we need help!" Tsuna called out.  
I still continued walking.  
"Juudaime, we can just find it ourselves."  
"Come on, Tsuna."  
I stopped walking, "What do you need help with?  
I could just tell they too stopped walking.  
"We just need to find the hotel we'll be staying at, "I heard Tsuna say.  
I turned to face him, "Which hotel is it?"  
"Holiday Inn." (A/N: Whatever, used a real hotel.)  
"Ushishi, since you're begging-"  
"No we weren't!"  
"-I'll direct you to the hotel."  
"Thanks Bel."  
"Ushishishi, whatever."

* * *

About fifteen minutes I had showed the peasants to their commoner hotel.  
"Okay, you can go now!" Gokduera told me.  
Ushishishi, how easy to get the Storm mad.  
"Why don't you stay for dinner?" The Rain's perspective was completely different.  
"Oi! What the hell? Why would we invite this stuck up Varia over?"  
"Ushishi, why would I want to eat commoner food anyways? Especially with you people," I snarled at Gokudera.  
"Insult us again and I'll kill you!" He "threatened" me.  
"Go ahead and try. _Peasant," _I hissed and pulled out a set of of my knives, ready to attack.  
"Y-you guys! Calm down!" Tuna Vongola got in between us.  
"Yeah, if you don't want to join us for sushi, you don't have to fight about it!" Yamamoto chuckled.  
Then I stepped back and looked at the Rain, "...sushi?"  
"Yeah," he nodded.  
"Hm. Sushi doesn't sound too bad..." I muttered.  
"Well you're not invited!" Gokudera snapped.  
"G-Gokudera-kun...l-let's just have him join us..." Tsuna said, looking somewhat frightened. I liked it when I had that effect on people. My smile widened.  
"Okay Juudaime!" Gokudera immediately responded.  
Tsuna unlocked the door to the three room suite they were staying in.  
"Ushishishi, so this is where your kinda come on vacation. It's not fit for-"  
"Well its not like you're gonna be staying her for long, so shut up!"  
Tsuna sighed and set his stuff down.  
"I'll begin making the sushi," Yamamoto dropped his bags on the recliner and ran into the kitchen.  
"Y-you can sit down...if you want," Tsuna offered me. I looked at the couch behind me and just decided to stand. It was the kinda of couch you see in... regular people houses! Tsuna scratched the back of his head and sat down.  
"The Sun baby isn't with you?" I asked.  
"He said he wanted to stay in Japan."  
I slipped my hands inside my coat pockets, "So you're with that Cloud guy? How long has it been?"  
A-a months and two weeks..."  
"Hm," I examined the puppy-like boy, "I wonder what he sees in you."  
"Shut up! What would anyone see in you?" Gokudera sneered.  
"Ushishi, what a stupid question," I looked away from the bomber.  
"S-so...uh...B-bel..h-how are you?"  
It was a shock that someone would ever really ask me that. Or that he actually cared.  
"What would it matter to you?"I rudely replied back, despite how kind he was being.  
"Theirs no point in being nice to him, Juudaime."  
Tsuna ignored him, "It's just...you seem troubled."  
I should have known he sensed something. He has his damn Hyper Intuition.  
"I'm fine, alright?" I lied and crossed my arms across my chest.  
"O-okay then..."  
I peeked at the two, and when I did, I saw him looking at me. Gokudera Hayato.

_Fran_

It was 3:35 when both of use reached the Varia Castle.  
"Hmm nobody's home," I said when I peeped inside. I know we left Squalo and Luss still eating at the restaurant, but where was Boss? His car was even gone...  
"Not Bel either?" Dino asked.  
I opened the door all the way and walked in,"Stupid fake prince senpai?" I called out. But no response.  
"Nope," i closed the door once Dino stepped in.  
"You're going to see Hibari Kyoya tomorrow to get him wet or something?" I asked and sat down on the couch.  
He blushed, "Wh-what?"  
"I didn't stutter Bronco," I looked at him with my usual expressionless face.  
"N-no...I'm just going to train him..." he sat down next to me.  
"Training him? On what?"  
He chuckled, "Fran, relax, I don't like Kyoya like that!"  
And then he took my hand. I was just making sure he wasn't into his student like that. Because their were a few rumors...Not that I like Dino or anything...  
"Well you _are_ staying there for a week," I pulled my hand away.  
"At least I don't live with my ex," he remarked.  
"You don't trust me? Plus he's me ex. I think you should be more scared for me."  
He turned so his back faced me, "You don't trust me, I don't trust you."  
I silently sighed and mentally slapped myself, "But we're not in a relationship."  
He still didn't say anything, but he crossed his arms out in front of him like a pouting toddler.  
"Okay, I'm sorry," I placed my hand on his shoulder, "I trust you."  
Still nothing.  
"Bronco? Dino...?" I shook him.  
He remained silent. I rolled my eyes.  
"You're being a baby," I said and climbed on my knees on the couch and moved closer to him. My other hand went on his other shoulder.  
"I said I'm sorry," I whispered in his ear. I saw him shiver just a bit. His eyes shut abruptly.  
"Why would you think I'd do something to senpai?" i asked quietly and kissed him on the cheek. It was hard to see his face sitting on my knees behind me, so I scooted in a little closer. His arms uncrossed now.  
"I trust you not to do anything with him," I said and sent soft kisses down his beck. My hand went from his shoulder down to inside his shirt. He slowly turned to look at me.  
"Fran..."  
"What is it? Want to be pleased or something?"  
"How can you say that monotonously?" He chuckled.  
"I'm gifted in a lot of things," i shrugged.  
he blushed. I pressed my lips on his and then pulled back after just one quick second. When I saw the look on his face, I could tell he wanted more. Of course he does. I slipped my tongue inside his mouth unexpectedly. My hand went farther down his shirt. His fingers gripped onto the couch tightly as if it were too much for him. But I was just getting started. Still while kissing him, I got infront of him, sitting on his lap now. He removed his blazer. Things began to heat up. I messed with his Italian blond hair and pulled him closer to me. His arms wrapped around my waist. I slowly and gently brought him down so he laid on the couch. My hands unbuckled his belt and slit it out harshly. I dropped it on the floor.  
"F-fran..." he moaned, "a-are you sure?"  
I licked his lips slowly and bit him, "I know you want to.."  
His hands moved to my pants. I smirked.  
"That's right Bronco. You _want_ me."  
I unbuttoned his pants and slid my hand inside. He gasped.  
"N-not here...Fran..." he whimpered.  
"Yes, here. Why should we move?" I asked.  
He didn't reply back, but he responded. The Bronco removed his shirt. So his tattoos do go farther down, huh? I began removing his pants until he only had his boxers on. and then the door swung open.  
"Shit," I muttered.  
"Oi! Is anyone-eh?"  
Senpai's voice was the last thing I wanted to hear right now. Nobody in the room said anything. Senpai's moth was widely agape, looking at us. I got off of Dino and stood up (thank God I still had half of my clothes on).  
"Senpai...you brought food," I noticed the three boxes in the hands.  
"Haven't you eaten enough from your date?" He said in a low voice.  
"I didn't say I wanted some stupid prince," I retorted, which led to a stab in my arm. Dino criss crossed on the couch, not shy or anything. Hm.  
"Well, ushishishi, have fun..." he mumbled and quickly ran upstairs.  
"Actually Fran, I should get going. I remember that I still need to pack for Japan," he said as he put his clothes on.  
"Okay then," I handed him his shirt," tell shisho I said hi if you see him."  
With a low chuckle and sexy grin he said, "Sure."  
Dino stood up and gave me a quick kiss, "See ya."  
"Bye."

And with that, he left the Varia Castle.

_Belphegor_

I knew I shouldn't have come back so soon. I had a feeling something like this would happen. god, I could be so stupid sometimes. How far did they go? Well, Froggy's clothes were still on, so I guess that means the Bronco hasn't seen his body parts that I once claimed mine. I can't believe I walked in on that. Rather than take out, I should have stayed with them. At least no one is a lovey-dovey couple over there! Fuck! how can Fran suddenly be having sex? It was their first date, they barely even fucking know each other!

"Fucking revenge," I thought aloud and closed the window in my room. I mean, according to Xanxus, their is that Vongola Party Ball coming up. Maybe I could take someone. Someone that'd get Fran jealous. But I still have time to think about who to take.

"That fucking Frog!" I mumbled and threw four knives at the wall in anger.

Maybe I should just relax. I _am_ the one that broke up with him in the first place. What should I be complaining about? And don't you dare to even think that I'm jealous. Not of Fran, not of Dino. Ushishis, not in a million years. I sighed and took a seat on my bed. Then I turned and saw the mirror across the room. When I saw my reflection, I swore I thought I saw...lonely. Crazy, yes, but vacant. Still sexy, ushishishi, but not confident. I stood up and walked over to it. The fact that I looked different made me wonder if it's because of Fran. It can't be, though. I don't love him. I don't love anyone. For some reason, I hat ethe thought of falling in love. I slowly moved my soft golden hair away from my eyes. The mirror showed a lonely prince with beautiful sapphire deep blue e eyes. Filled with shame, and hurt. Why the Hell do I look like this? I never looked like this! Is it obvious to see? Fuck, I'll need Lussuria's cover-up!  
"Senpau, I think we need-" The voice suddenly stopped when I turned around. Neither of us said anything. He was staring at me, though. Why is he-? Shit, my eyes! I turned my back to him and quickly set my hair back in place. Dammit, he saw them. I clenched my fists and slammed them on the wall, ignoring the fact that he was still here.  
"Fuck! Fran, what the Hell do you want?" I asked, still with my back faced to him.  
"To talk," he said calmly, like fucking always.  
"About what?" i faced him, "what in your right fuckin' mind thinks I want to talk to you right now?"  
"I didn't think you'd be on your man period when I walked up here," he shrugged it off.  
Tears began to well up on my eyes, it was embarrassing, :I don't wanna fuckin' talk to you! I don't even wanna see you anymore! Can you at least do me one favor and stay away from me? Go have sex with your boyfriend and leave me alone!" I shouted and felt tears rolling down my cheeks.  
He just scratched his head, "Alright senpai, I understand that you're in a tough situation, I'll call a therapist if you want, but-"  
"Fran," I quietly said and wiped my tears - though more kept coming ," leave. Please?  
Fran looked at me for a moment and then he nodded, "Okay senpai."

He said nothing more, did nothing more, than open the door and leave my sight.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update for a bad chapter :P  
**

**But please review? I'm almost at 20! Please, please, please REVIEW! And thanks(:**

**I might even take requests!  
**


End file.
